the vampire hunters love
by animevamp
Summary: Bella is a vampire hunter. Her first assignment is in the Olympic Penninsula. her job, kill all the vampires in the area. but can a love for one of those unlucky vampires change her ways or is he in for a stake through the heart?Please R&R.Advice is loved
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay everybody this is my first ever fanfic. please be nice with your reviews. I am mostly working on it at 1 a.m. in the morning so I'm slightly crazy. thank you tremendously to everyone who has helped me with this!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Chapter 1.

A new town, A new hunt

_Everyone has a secret or two for Isabella "Bella" Swan of course was that she was a hunter. A killing machiene designed for one pupose only. To destroy all vampires on Earth, but not everyone new what lay within the depths of her dark mind because on the outside she was a shy, ordinary and clumsy girl who could trip just standing still. Sometimes she questioned her choice of joining the the Luminatess, a group of female only vampire hunters. but so far she had no regrets. But that would soon change on her move to a small town in the Olyimpic Penninsula called Forks._

Bella walked into her new house, one that she would share with her dad in until she graduated high school. This would be 2 very long years in dreary, depressing, Forks, Washington.

"Bella do you need help with your bags," Charlie asked

"No Dad I'm fine," I said

With that he left me to unpack my bags from the police cruiser and into my room. Nothing much had changed about my room since I had last been there when I was eight. Same violet walls with black trim, same full sized bed with my grandmothers comforter, same antique dresser, I was home. Me and Charlie shared the same tiny bathroom down the hall between our bedrooms.

My hands hesitated when they brushed over my special "work tools". My gear consisted of weapons and poisons especially designed to cut through rock hard vampire skin. My uniform consisted of a white tank top, black mini shorts, black steelguard cuffed gloves, black knee high boots, and a floor length black hooded coat with our ensignia on the back. A white cut up rose. I decided to give them a nice home under the floor boards.

I was exausted from the jetlag and fell asleep onto my bed. I dreamed of the night when I had joined the Luminatess.

_Auora the leader of the Luminatess who had saved me from the vampire who had slaughtered mother, now explained everything to me, about vampires, my mothers death, and why I was still human. "May I become one of your group." I suddenly blurted out blushing._

_"Yes she said you would have no choice, now that you are injected with our anti-venom you are connected with all Luminatess members; if you are ever in trouble we will sense it and come to your aid. We will train you in our arts of assasination and stealth. At this I was filled with joy, to be able to get revenge on the vampire that had killed my mother and left me to transform painfully into one of them."Welcome Sister,"._

As I woke up to the loud beeping of my alarm clock I realized that I had slept through the night and it was now time to go to my new school. I dreaded getting up and having to face the horrors of being shunned by the entire student body. In short I didn't interact well with people or human beings for that matter.

I rolled out of bed and dragged my feet to the bathroom and took a shower, taking extra time to blow dry my hair nice and straight. Without looking I grabbed something from my dresser knowing it would match no matter what, mostly I owned black, white, and grey clothes with not much color choices; and got ready, Charlie had left early to go to work. I had cereal without even really tasting it and ran out the door, I knew it would take extra time for me to drive to school since I didn't know the way very well and my red truck Charlie had bought me, wouldn't go over 50 without it falling to pieces.

As I drove up to Forks High I thought to myself "Wow this place looks like old shacks heaped together and painted red." Which it did.

The front office was pretty easy to find considering that it looked like a maze. The lady in the front immediatly recognized me thanks to Charlie sharing all of the photos of me to the entire population of Forks. The lady gave me a schedule without any comments and off I went. Thankful that I didn't have to talk much.

In my first class, English Ms. Mason assigned me a seat without making me having to suffer and introduction to the class for this I was eternaly thankful. The only class I had to introduce myself was in History, I stammered and blushed alot because everybody stared at me like I was something that had just jumped out of a book. I was grateful to go to lunch finally with my newly aquired friend I think her name was Jessica.

We sat at her table that was already crammed full of people. It was then that I noticed 5 kids sitting alone at a table, staring off in different directions, they didn't touch anything on their plate. They were all pale skinned, blackish amber eyes with dark circles under them. I immediatly listed them as the possible vampires that I was assigned to "remove".

"Hey Jessica who are those people over there," nodding my head towards the 5 pale teens 3 boys, 2 girls, they were all beautiful beyond belief

"Oh haven't you heard those are the Cullens, they're all adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. They don't socialize very much and they don't date."

she sounded whiny like a little kid asking for candy.

"and they get all A's in every class they take," she ranted on. Her voice was getting on my nerves.

In my mental checklist I kept marking off little vampire clues. but there was just a couple question, why were their eyes gold instead of red, and why did they go to a school full of "food"?

" Who's that boy at the end," He seemed to be sitting by himself more than with his family.

"Oh thats Edward, he also doesn't date," she sighed.

The beautiful amber haired boy suddenly whipped his head around to stare at us like his name had been called. I blushed because I had been caught staring at a stranger; (which is one of the more embarrassing things you could do). As I looked back he was still staring and now he seemed a bit frustrated, confused and did I detect a bit of anger?

His eyes were almost all black exept for a slight tinge of gold. I shivered the stare had seemed alien, just like a vampire; but what I had learned in the Luminatess was that all vampire eyes were a red burgundy color that changed to black as they got hungrier. So far they had not been able to develope colored contacts so that they could hide their sinister eye color.

Edward picked up his tray and left as swiftly as possible, clearly angry. _"Was he angry at me? Had I done something wrong?"_ these thoughts wirled through my head until the warning bell rung. This snapped me out of my daze as I hurried out of the cafeteria so I wouldn't be late to my next class, Biology.

_**I Swear I will update as soon as possible I might be going to chicago in a few days. Or worst case senario is that I get grounded off the computer for failing my midterm which is highly likely.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yay!!!!!!!!! turns out my mom doesn't know about my midterm(which I passed with exactly a 70, yay me.) please review my story or else I won't feel loved. sniff**_

_**Chapter 2**_

The curse called Biology

Slowly but surely I dragged my feet to my next and worse class **_Biology_**.

As I entered the classroom I noticed some of my "friends" there. Jessica, Angela, and this boy called Mike who I had met. He seemed completely obsessed with me. Sometimes it felt like he was undressing me with his eyes which felt pretty creepy.

It was then that I noticed the only free seat in the entire class was right next to, gulp, Edward Cullen. My stomach literaly did backflips. He looked up at me slowly a full blown hatred burned in his eyes the same thing I had seen at lunch.

Mr. Banner was also one of the no nonsense teachers who made you take your seat immediatly. Of course he assigned me directly next to Edward.

Carefully I walked towards my seat making sure not to trip. Edward tensed up impossibly more, suddenly I was angry. How dare this vampire boy be mad at me when he didn't even know me.

I slammed my books on the desk making him jump. I quickly sat down and proceeded to act like I was paying attention(it wasn't like I would know what he was talking about anyways), but really I was studying Edward as a hunter observing its pray.

I knew I was in danger sitting so close to a bloodsucker but I didn't care. I whipped my hair around so that it was like a curtain between us, he glared at me more acting like he smelled something bad.

It wasn't me that much I knew. I smelled mostly like strawberries, an innocent sent.

After the bell rang Bloodsucker jumped out of his seat and ran out the door before anyone noticed.

Mike approached me as I walked out the door.

"Hey Bella," he said nervously

"Hi your Mike right? Could you show me where the Gym is," I asked not wanting to wander around like a hopeless idiot.

"Yeah, thats my next class to," He sounded a little to exited about seeing me in shorts and a t-shirt.

As we walked he continued to ramble on about his life especialy parts I did not need to know, so I simply tuned him out until I got to the girls locker room.

Today the coach didn't make me dress out to the dissapointment of Mike. But he did make me run track, which after about 10 minutes of the inevitible fall called running made me sit down so I wouldn't kill my self.

After the horrors of Gym I walked towards my truck grateful that the first day hadn't been completly horrible.

When I got to the house I began to fix dinner, but when I looked in the fridge all I got were some stares from the dead fish so I quickly decided to go shopping sometime soon.

Charlie got home around 8 p.m. and had fried fish with me, after that I went upstairs and got ready for bead trusting Charlie to wash the dishes.

As I lay in my bed my head was in a turmoil of confusion about the vampire family. Had they read my mind, and figured out I was a vampire slayer? Did they just hate people who stared at them? Should I just go through with my mission and kill them soon?

With these my thoughts slowly slide to my kit under the floor boards and as to how exactly I should kill them. Soon I fell asleep unable to finish my devious plans...

_"Good! your getting better at knife throwing Bells," Maria yelled at me on the Luminati training grounds._

_"Thank you for training me!" I yelled back._

_After weapons practice I had my poisons "class". The Luminati owned a private training school specificaly made for their line of work. but it still consisted of the regular school curiculum couses that we were required to learn so we wouldn't be stupid wandering vagrants that could kill and Auora put it._

_"Uhg, we were going to start a new part of poisons were we had to make and antidote and a poison. We would drink a bit of a deadly substance and then drink our antidote. if it was wrong you were "dead" unless Ms. Lexus got to you in time. This was one of our "tests" to shave off the weak in our class. I personally thought it was a bit cruel..._

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

My despised alarm clock woke me from my sleep. Ugh!

I slowly tumbled out of bed and so this was the way my days went for the next 2 weeks

I woke up, went to school, assesed the Cullens during lunch, wondered vaguely where Edward was during Biology, Get beat up at Gym, drive home, make dinner, go to bed.

Pretty routine but this was all inturrupted when the evil Bloodsucker came back.

**_Hahaha another cliff hanger. sorry but I have a disease called writers block and laziness right now so I may not update to fast._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**WOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! its chapter 3 oh yeah, oh yeah cause im a dork like that. anyway this chapter is real important because well your just going to have to find out MWUAHHHAAAHAH!! again all I ask is for reviews, critisism and advice thx.**_

_**Chapter 3**_

The Bloodsuckers return

As I walked into Biology, I noticed immediatly that the seat next to me was unusually full.

Shitshitshitshitshit!! I then knew I was toast if he didn't have any control today, well maybe he was. I had brought my poison's today; just incase one of them snapped. Oh well he did have a pretty face to bad I would have to smash it in.

I sat down acting totaly aloof and snobbish ,hoping he would do something to provoke me. But then he did the most unpredictable thing and said "Hello."

Shitshitshitshitshit!! oh well I would have to talk back to him.

"Hi," I said wanting the conversation to end.

"Your Bella Swan right? I'm Edward Cullen nice tho meet you," His voice was even more alluring that his features, but one thing I noticed was that his eyes were now a golden honey color no longer the sinister black.

"Yes, you nasty little bloodsucker," I said under my breathe

His eyes widened, then narrowed as he hissed back,

"So you know about my family,"

"Oh don't worry, leech I'm not going to tell the humans. I just have one question for you."

"Spit it out."

Why are your eyes gold? I can tell they aren't contacts but your eyes are supposed to be red."

"We are 'vegetarians'. We eat animals only, and you seem to know to much about us Miss Swan."

My shocked look must have been pretty funny cause he then burst out laughing, a little maniacly if I may say. And with that Mr. Banner decided to start class.

"Today class we will be working on a Lab with your partners so please prepare..." he droned on in a slight nasaly voice.

Crap, crap, and double crap!! Me and the leech here have to work together.

"Should I do this lab by my self or are you going to help me," Bloodsucker asked.

"Fine."

And with the hostilities exchanged we worked silently on the lab together. It was especially easy cause I had learned all this stuff in the Academy.

After Biology I dragged my feet very carefully and slowly down to the locker room and got ready for more faked clummsiness. This time the stupid coach made me dress out and I got alot of stares from the y chromosome's looking at my to short shorts, I shot each boy a death glare and got on with tripping over my own feet.

As I let the Ib profen take effect for my many sores and bruises I heard a small noise, it could have been the creak of a floorboard,or a mouse, but I knew better. I threw a fairly sized dagger at the darkest corner of my room, it vibrated as it stuck in the wall. That was when I heard Charlie groan and start to get out of bed. Shitshitshitshitshitshit... I muttered under my breath. If he saw what I was doing, it would be off the funny farm for me and I still had a mission to do.

I started digging the dagger out of the wall but I had thrown it to deep. big OOOPS!!

I litsened intently for his foot steps but they passed right by my room and into the bathroom. Whew I had at least another 30 minutes before he came in so I started jiggling the sharp tool out of the wall. where it left a hole.

_**okay due to many requests I will be posting as often as possible, the big snow storm left me time to think with out school in the way. PLEASE IM BEGGING FOR MORE REVIEWS AND IDEAS!!!!!!**_


	4. AN

_**AUTHORS NOTE (dundundun!):**_

_**okay some of you maybe confused a little by my wordings and sayings. **_

_**Bella is not actually clumsy she just posses that way to seem delicate and fragile. She has a Bachlor's in Math, English, Science, and Medicine.(required at the academy) so she really knows all the stuff the school has to offer. **_

_**Bella and her mom were in Europe on a camping trip when a rogue vampire stumbled across them. He killed her mom(renee) and then proceeded to kill her, but the Luminatess(pronounced Loom-eh-nau-tess) who were tracking the rogue got there before he could finish the job, leaving her to turn into a vamp.(but they stopped that)The anti-venom is made up of wolf saliva, herbs and anti-bodies.(yes, kinda gross.)Bella has tremendous bad luck as you can tell. Charlie was told Renee died in a foriegn car accident and Bella was taken in by an old couple untill she was ready to travel again.**_

_**At the Academy all the children were orphans or, like in Bella's case, victims. they teach: gymnastics, swimming, weapons, poisons, regular school, dimplomatics, etiquete, and home ec. Yes, in poisons to graduate you had to poison yourself and then cure it. the kids who were unlucky were saved, their memories were erased and then they were released back into civilization. the campus is located somewhere in the French Alps at a high altitude. They also have and extreme amount of money. it is all kept secret so even the Volturi don't know about it(what do you think they would do if they did?)Luminatess means (female)'children of the light'. kinda anti vampish. once kids graduate they are spread wide across the world. (reason for skimpy/mysterious outfit is cause I felt like it, lotta black)**_

_**This is Bella's first assignment and she is still an amature so she doesn't know everything and isn't as confident. Vegetarian vampire's are kept a secret in the Luminatess, so that's why she's confused at first. **_

_Please tell me if there is more you don't understand and I will write about it in my A/N's, Kay? but I will not give away secrets about future events._


	5. Chapter 4

_**Here's my next chapter tell me if you like it, tell me if you don't. lots of love to my reviewers!!throws cookies I just ask for the same, R&R.**_

Chapter 3

Ice, cars, and hospitals

Today when I walked out my door and onto the front porch I was greeted with hazardously beautiful ice. On everything.

I started towards my truck which was, thankfully parked under a tree and was spared the ice. I then carefully backed out of the drive way and onto equally icy roads. Knowing my luck I carefully kept the truck under 20 mph, and made it to school in one piece.

I noticed that the leeches were here today, so I parked on the other side of the lot and extremely carefully jumped out of my car. but something on the rear of my truck caught my eye.

Expecting to find a broken branch or something close to that. But instead I was suprised when I found ice chains tied to my wheels. this explained why Charlie had left so early, I was used to depending on my self for these things I needed to thank him when he got home.

Today I decided I would watch the Cullens more closely to figure out their powers. I then spied out of the corner of my eye one of the Bloodsuckers staring at me, what was his name, was it Edwin? I whipped around to make sure it wasn't me he was staring at to be greeted with the sight of a black jeep hurtling towards my the back of my car which I ,inevitably was standing, like and idiot, between them.

Major SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT!!!!!

Quickly without really thinking about it I used some of my gymnastics skills and did a back flip out of the way. but it was just my luck to crack my head open on the pavement. The world went black.

Beep, beep, beep, was the sound I heard coming out of my sleep. Thinking it was my alarm clock I tried to reach up and turn it off but something tugged at my arm.

It suddenly all rushed back to me, Edwards face(so that was his name...), the black jeep, the snow chains. And I was now in the hospital attached to to many machienes to count. I pulled the I.V. out of my arm and reached to the bottom of my bed for the clip board. this is what it looked like.

_Swan, Isabella_

_concussion, minor cuts and bruises, possible slight braindamage. _(to those of you who actually know what a medical chart looks like you know it has all the info on it, I'm just leaving it out.)

Wow. I probably looked a mess. And it was then that my doctor, Dr. Carlisle Cullen decided to walk in.

He took one look around the room and also at me, free of all the wires and looking at the medical records and said. "So, it looks like you don't have any brain problems."

I gaped. He was so HANDSOME it was hard not to. it was only then that I realized he had white skin, golden eye's and seemed to perfect for words except one. Vampire.

Realizing I was totally vunerable right now I shrank away from him.

"I need to put your I.V. back in, your not fully recovered yet." he stated, a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah right, why should I, I'm perfectly fine. Anyways, why do you work at a _Hospital?_" I spat.

" You know Bella I'm actually the one who should be asking the questions. You have suddenly appeared, as if out of nowhere knowing everything about our kind. All I'm asking is _How_?"

"That is confidential."

"Well, so is our secret."

With the conversation exchanged, he started to approach me but I slide under his out stretched arms and made a bolt for the door. But of course he caught me.

"Your still not fully recovered, no need to run away."

He placed me back on the bed and started to put the I.V. in.

I didn't have any strength left to fight or run so I layed their helplessly. Knowing I would probably get up and run he put some of the sleep meds. into my I.V. just incase. As I drifted off my senses kept screaming at me that this was wrong and to run, but my muscles wouldn't reply.

_**Hiya!! everyone. I have had alot of misfortune that has prevented me from writing more so this is my explaination. 1. took entrance exam and nearly failed 2. fell of my roof on the ice days(don't ask why I was up there) and fractured my nose 3. got really sick and had a temperature of 103 4. was just a plain lazy ass. So there are all my excuses and I hope you really enjoy this. more idea's welcomed.**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Hellooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!! mi loyal amigos.(just had spanish test). I have received some very good Iwell thought out idea's that I just simply luved. some of it may come out in this part if im lucky. :) an' extra smilies to all my reviewers**_

Chapter 5

_Confronting the Enemy(s?)_

As I slowly started to drift back towards concusness, I was greeted with the sight of two golden eye's staring at me.

Slightly freaked out to have someone watch me as I slept, all of the weeks events started to catch up with me and I realized that these eyes belonged to Edward and I was still stuck in the stupid hospital.

and then that was when I screamed. It wasn't an _ordinary _scream, because when I scream dust tended to fall out of the ceiling.

Wincing slightly he said "Owww! ya didn't have to do that!"

"Well what would you do if you woke up and found someone staring at you?!?!"

A couple days after that little incident, Carlisle dicided it was safe enough for me to go back home, and he just gave me the usual doctors warning of "not to over exert your self and blah blah blah..."

It was during that day I was unusually pissed of at nothing for some reason and accidentaly snapped at Charlie. Slightly embarassed I ran off into the woods with my equipment and decided to sharpen up my skills some more.

HAAAAAHHHHHH! I yelled as I took my anger out on a big worn down stump. Originally when I had started, it was still whole, now there were knife, fist, and foot marks on what was left of it.

Wipping the sweat from my forhead I decided to take a break and sit down under one of the trees in the clearing.

"God, I'm still really weak from not working out much." I muttered to myself, then I started thinking about the Cullens and that just got me more and more angery.

Throwing myself off the ground, I launched myself at the tree stump and punched it as hard as possible, I was rewarded for my efforts with a lound resounding crack as it split in half and collapsed on the ground crying.

Ever since I was little I had had an embarassing habit of crying when I got extremely angry.

"Interesting, what are _you_ crying for, little Bella?" a familiar voice said.

Jumping up from the ground I quickly wiped my eyes and crouched into a fighting stance.

"Why hello, you little bloodsucker, I'm in no mood to be messed with so just turn around and go back to your little coven, like a good vampire Edward?!?!" I retorted angrily.

Something warm and wet leaked down my hand and I realized my fists were bleeding.

Shitshitshitshitshitshit! this was probably one of the worst times to be facing a vampire, fatigued, bleeding and pissed off.

As I looked into his eyes I realized they were pitch black and hungry looking.

"Don't you dare Mister, you full well know I can kick your ass!" I shouted desperately.

"Now, now Bella can you take on 5 of us at once," a voice asked from the shadow's

Stepping out into the clearing Emmet, Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper joined their sibling, All of them looked extremely hungry as well.

"Well looks like the whole gang is here! I'm very sorry but my time is precious and I don't have time to wast it on you little leeches."

A growl rose from all of them when I said the word 'leeches'. The one called Jasper then tipped over the edge and launched himself at me.

"Think fast I!" I said as I threw one of my many acid bottles at him. It broke all over his skin and proceeded to burn him as the liquid squirted all over him.

"BITCH!" Yelled Alice as she ran at me, she was so fast I could barely see her but I knew where she would be attacking. As she tried to punch at me I ducked gracefully under her arm and quickly stuck one of my longer daggers into her ribs.

Some black-red blood oozed out a little along with the venom. She fell to the ground screaming and clutching her side.

It was then that Rosalie and Emmet decided to try and end it. Both of them tag teamed me, but I had been attacked by other students plenty of times like this at the Academy, to learn a way to avoid it.

They came at me from either sides there arms outstretched to catch me. I stepped back quickly and took ahold of both of their hands and swung their bodies together, there was a loud crack like 2 boulders colliding.

Suddenly, a cold hand grabbed my arm and threw me at the training stump. I heard a sickening thud as my back took the impact. I would have slumpt forewards but two hands pinned me against it, Edwards hands I noticed.

I tried to stop from coughing blood on him without success. Sagging against the stump I realized it was the end for me as my vision blacked. but before I became completely unconcious, 2 pale figures stepped into the battle zone. I vaugely remembered thinking "Oh crap, back ups!"

_**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! I know, major cliffy. heheheheheh, want more? gimme more reveiws. I know I haven't been really updating all to fast there were just a lot of things going on until I got this spark of inspiration. Crap, my 5 yr old cousin wants me to play with her. oh well, please tell me if this chapter doesn't match up with the rest of my story.**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**POOK! POOK! yes finally after alot of encourageing(**__**is that how u spell it?)**__** I decided to make another chappy. in case you were wondering I did die for a while b/c of TAKS and school activities (i.e. plays, after school crap, failing grades, the works...) but now i have come back from the dead and am ready to start again! I am so sorry to all of those who have been waiting, I am a LAZY ASS!**_

Chapter 6

_Documents and Impasses_

Calmness, Black, Quiet. Was I dead? No this was to painful to be heaven, and to calm to be hell or purgatory. These were just a few of the things I felt as I was unconscious. A thin veil of darkness sheilded me from the real world that I knew would soon come knocking. Never did I want this to end...

"Where am I ?" and remembered to add, "This time?"

"Wow, I congradulate you Ms. Swan, conscious to sarcastic in 9 seconds," A melodic voice said.

"Dr. Cullen ?" 

"Yes Bella, I am most sorry for the way my children treated you, it was totally unforgivable."

"What is happening and would you kindly answer my first question Dr. Cullen?" I asked as politely as possible, right now i wasn't getting my head bit off or worse, so might as well be civil.

"Well first Bella call me Carlisle. After Esme and myself saw Edward holding you against the tree we... luckily we interfered before it got to serious, you are know in our house in a spare room. So ends my explanation."

It was then that I finally noticed my surroundings and saw that i was really in a room and not a hospital one either. This one was medium blue with a darker trim, it was modeled after the ocean.

Suddenly the door opened and the rest of the Cullens trooped in. Slightly freaked I twitched, who knows what they would do now.

"We are very sorry for what we did to you Bella." Edward said.

"Our actions were unforgivable." Alice apologized.

"I'm so sorry Bella." Jasper said, and he looked really sincere and apologetic.

"You fight good." was all Emmet muttered, he was obviously still ruffled from losing to a girl.

"What, ever sorry." Rosalie said in an annoyed tone, probably got interrupted doing her makeup/nails.

"Thank you very much for your apologies." i said

The one called i guessed was called Esme looked extremely embaressed and sad.

"Bella now that we have apologized to you could you please tell us why you know so much about us and how," Carlisle asked politely.

"There is only one thing I can tell you and that is, that others like me will come but, they will be far more powerfull. How about we make an agreement though, a sort of impasse, I won't hun- er hurt you and you guys ar not allowed to hurt me?" I suggested.

"Seems fair, don't you think so Carlisle?" Esme asked, this was the first time that Esme had spoken, her voice made me want to fall into her arms like a child and tell her everything. She was very motherly in that respect. "And look at the poor dear she is nearly passed out. Lets think about her offer? Now everyone out our guest still needs to sleep."

everyone walked out again and I felt slightly better(hey how would you feel in a room full of vampires that had recently tried to kill you) I tried to fall asleep but I had so much to think about, like how to tell the Superior(Aurora)that my mission was going to take a little longer than expected, and how _do_ you befriend vampires?

After a while I slowly drifted off into sleep.

(2 days later)

Carefully I opened my eyes. Nothing moved, the bed wasn't my own, hell even the room wasn't mine. I reached under my pillow for my knife that was not there. I sat bolt up right and jumped off the bed, then walking over to the door I opened the door the same way I opened my eyes. This led me into a hallway which had a stair case going downwards, slowly I cautiously walked towards it. Then deciding it was not smart to use the stairs I looked over the railing into a room I assumed was the living room.It was empty. I jumped onto the railing and breathed in deeply, I had only done this about 3 times back at the academy

I jumped out and tucked my legs fast in mid air doing a summersault and carefully landed on the carpet without making a sound.

"What are you doing?" a melodic voice asked. SHIT, I froze and then it all came back to me, the fight, the impasse and where I was. Carefully I turned my tomato red face towards Edward who was sitting on the stairs.

"You just saw that entire thing, didn't you?"

"Yep and it was pretty entertaining." He looked like he was about to burst out laughing.

"How about we keep that embarassing little moment between you and me Edikins?" I suggested.

"Fine, fine but don't ever call me 'Edikins' again."

"Awww, don't like that name do we Edikins?" I teased while backing away from him

"What was that?"

"You heard me... Edikins!"

"You are so going to pay for that!" he shouted as I ran out of the room laughing loudly. He started catching up with me and I decided to use my full speed, this made me run a little bit slower than the average vampire but was still pretty fast when you think about it.

I then heard a growl as he launched himself at me. Expecting a hard blow as he knocked into me I curled up but it was actually soft as we skidded into the kitchen, in a tangled heap of body parts.

"Why hello there, Bella I see we're feeling better. Edward are we making friends now?" Esme asked

I quickly jumped up from the tile floor slightly embarrassed. Edward looked embarrassed to.

"Do you want some breakfast dear?" Esme asked.

"Umm... sure, Im kinda hungry." I said as I sat on one of the chairs, next to the island in the middle of the kitchen.

She loaded my plate with a bunch of eggs, bacon, and hashbrowns, as I looked around. Everything looked like a prop instead of a real kitchen, like there would be alot of dust if Esme didn't keep the place spick and span.

"Here you go, tell me how you like it, I don't get much practice cooking as you can see." she said

I poked at my eggs a little until I speared a few with my fork and put them in my mouth, "Mmmm this is pretty good Esme, your a great cook!" I said as I shoveled down everything.

Right now I was probably the happiest I had ever been since the time when my Mom was still alive. Kind of ironic considering how I was in this kitchen with my sworn enemies munching on eggs.

Edward sat in the corner staring at me, again. I saw him from the corner of my eye get up and sit next to me.

"Hello Edik-- i mean Edward."

_**WOOT! chapter 6 done! im out of my rut and ready to start writing again! next chappy up by tommorrow. Aren't Edward and Bells so cute when they flirt XD!?**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**YESSSS! my sister came out from california yesterday! she is like my savior from my parents because well my parents are OLD! tommorow im getting my hair cut really short. ummm... yeah so this is the next chapter IDK what im going to do so we're just going to have to see aren't we?**_

Chapter 7

_Edward sat in the corner staring at me, again. I saw him from the corner of my eye get up and sit next to me._

_"Hello Edik-- i mean Edward."_

"Hn" he grunted

"Pa! what was that? some kind of animalistic communication you do?" it sounded cutting but my smile (wait smile? I was smiling? Oh well theres a first time for everything.) softened the blow a little. Eventually he also smiled at me.

"Wow, your smiling Bella, I've never seen you smile before. "First time for everything." I said turning my smile to a smirk.

"BEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!" Someone screamed

"ARGH!" me and Edward yelled as we both fell out of our chairs. Emmett came running and yelling into the kitchen. "Emmett WHAT THE HELL?!" we both yelled in unison.

"umm sorry, Bella I was wondering if you could teach me some more fighting techniques since you umm... defeated me last time?" I stared at him in wonder, he was like the big brother I never had. "Sure thing Emmet just let me get ready, I'll meet you in the front of the house." I said realizing I was wearing some borrowed P.J.'s

Quickly I ran up stairs to the room i woke up in, and found my old clothes hanging in the closet, and changed into them. "Hmmm... I wonder..." i said quietly to my self.

Running over to the window I lifted it up and looked down at the ground.

'About 25 feet up nothing I can't handle' I metally told my self, and anyways I don't like using the stairs.

Taking a deep breath I backed away from the window, and then ran it and grabbed the sill using it to do a round off, I launched myself out of the room and into the open air. Pulling in my legs I did the same trick as last time and landed alittle unsteadily on my feet.

"Wow, Bella that was amazing!" Emmett said as he rushed to meet me. "Eheheh. umm thank you Emmett, just a little trick I taught myself..." Emmett stared at me with big puppy dog eyes

"So anyways did you want to spar(fight)?"

"Right yeah so lets get started!" He yelled pumping his fist in the air enthusiastically. (yep exactly like the brother I never had)

Locking my finger together I stretched my arms out in front of me. "okay lets get started."

Emmet backed away from me until we were about 10 ft. away, I got into my fighting stance and rised my fists up to the sides of my face. Rapidly Emmett ran at me using his vampire speed and yelling something close to a battle cry. I that he was also leanning heavily foreward as he ran, like a football player. Smirking I got ready, as soon as he was about to grab my legs and pile drive me, I jumped strait up and landed on his back forcing him to the ground on his chin.

CRUNCH! CRACK! was all I had to hear to know he was out for the count.

Smiling a little I looked up to see the entire Cullen family watching me and clapping.

"OOOOF!! little Bella you kick hard" Emmett groaned as he got up "Crushed my spine _and_ my chin, but i'll heal."

"Sorry about that Emmett... eheheh," I said a little embarassed.

"Bella I just noticed this but, you can run as fast as we can, and your a bit stronger than most humans, whats all that about?" Carlisle asked. I turned towards him all of my smile gone, now it was a bit more serious.

"Carlisle that I question I would put under a very dangerous question to ask but I will answer it as best as I can." I said, everyone was suddenly listening very intently to what I had to say now.

"You see my... Organization, has a special serum they inject into you once you are accepted. This serum has a bit of werewolf blood in it among other things, this is what causes these... um... enhancements. But it had a side affect on me that helps me in this line of work." 

"What is it Bella as far as I can see thats about all it does to you," Alice interupted

"Have you noticed that I smell more... edible than most humans?" I asked. Suddenly Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice appeared in front of me and started sniffing me almost dog like. Instantly their eye's darkened with bloodlust and they slowly backed away from me before they could hurt me(or have me kick their ass if they tried to take a snap at me.)

"Bella, I think its time for you to go back home." Esme said

My face paled a little_ 'Shit I forgot all about Charlie, and school!'_

"Its alright I called Charlie and told him you were not 100 yet and that I wanted to keep an eye on you at my house." Carlisle said. Good old Carlisle always thinking 5 steps ahead.

"Um right I think I should head back home now to, thank you for taking care of me, Good bye everyone." I said as me and Carlisle walked towards the car which was parked a little aways in the driveway.

_'Oooooh nice ride most likely very expensive, not like they couldn't afford it anyways'_ I thought as I opened the car door and sat down.

_**So how do you like this chapter? I told you I would update soon! more idea's im trying to go along with the book, but I forgot what comes next after the Car accident scene in Twilight, if anyone knows please tell me and REVIEW!!!!**_


	9. AN 2don't hate me!

_**Hello everyone... Sorry no chapter but I have decided to redo the entire story and actually go over EVERYTHING again. I might need some help with the process and so if you want you can message me and i'll see what I can do. im sorry for the inconvinience. **_

_**Animevamp**_


End file.
